Japanese Patent No. 3906443 discloses a linear motor including a stator and a mover that reciprocates with respect to the stator. The mover includes a pair of permanent magnet arrays each including a plurality of permanent magnets arranged in an array in a motion direction in which the mover reciprocates. The stator includes an armature including a stator core and excitation windings. The stator core includes first and second magnetic pole portion arrays facing magnetic pole surfaces of the plurality of permanent magnets, and a coupling portion that couples the first and second magnetic pole portion arrays with each other. The excitation windings are wound around the coupling portion of the stator core to excite a plurality of magnetic pole portions.